Disappearing In Plain Sight
by Pizzachic
Summary: Slowly sinking, falling deeper into the shadowy depth. Kitten seized herself on the rooftop, arms holding her body; she struggled to keep her spirit, to keep what made her Kitten. The summer night wind blew, blistered her flesh. Mocked her of what used to be her night. The summers where she felt infinite… popular. Her hell, torturing her, reminder of the girl that used to be.


I would like to say that, first of all this is for the amazing LitBlueEyed...

She helped me with this story and without her feedback, I wouldn't have posted it, fearing that it was perhaps too dark. So Thank you LitBlueEyed, for everything, you are a great friend.

* * *

_I don't deserve you._

The cold winter rain, a sharpened knife to Kitten's soft exposed flesh.

She felt a dull sting pop under her wet skin. Liquid salt irritated the tender inner layers of her soft tissue. The fight left Kitten decorated in shallow cuts and bruises. It brought her midnight pink full-body leather suit to pitiful tatters.

Currently, Kitten was watching the collapsed dark form below her intently. Her muscles tensed, she waited anxiously for another attack.

Among the crumpled concrete and shattered glass on the building's rooftop, Robin stared up at Kitten, unarmed, vulnerable…he had broken his wings. Robin's hope-colored utility-belt ripped from his waist and forever gone. The cold rain made him shiver subtly. Though his eyes were masked, his stare was intense and intimidating nonetheless.

She brushed away a dripping blonde string from her eye to better examine his dark spikes. She tried to count the shattered glass in his hair, little crystals in a sea of black. Maybe then she won't hear his short chirps of pain or the slight ruffle of his brilliant red feathers.

"Why Kitten," said Robin in a raspy voice, he frowned almost in some sort of scorn.

"Why?" Kitten repeated to herself, she turned away. Robin caught a small glazed look to Kitten's pacific-colored eyes. He stared at her slender back in guarded calculation. He attempted to lift his stomach from the wet concrete.

Meanwhile, with her back to the fallen Robin, Kitten stared at the Jump City lights. She fought the urge to run her manicured hands anxiously through her blonde hair. The young woman could feel Robin's glare, tearing past her defenses, searing her soul. She fumbled for words. Why was she doing this? How did she become this? What happened to the happy blonde? Robin's single word of question haunted her mind like an echo in a cavern.

_Why?_

Her mind raced to answer this simple question.

_Because you thought you could save me…_

_Because you thought that your mere presence…_

_Your mere being…_

_Would somehow, reach down into the flickering light in my heart and the confusion in my brain and change me… _

Kitten frowned to herself and threw back her shoulder. Robin noticed the shallow inflamed scratches on her back, three straight old scratches, they started from the bottom of her neck and down her spinal's curve. Cat-scratches, irritated by the rain.

Robin's muscles whined and twitched ever so slightly as he struggled to carry his weight, he faltered. Robin collapsed back upon the wet surface with a rude splash; the rain misted the lens of his Domino Mask.

Kitten jumped at the sound, she quickly turned to face him. Her relaxed muscles tensed again. Robin was such a beautiful tragedy. His dark hair shimmered with the slickness of rain and the radiance of shattered glass. Kitten preferred to linger on his drenched spikes. It showed no emotion.

_Because you thought that somehow…somehow_

_You'll be so different from all the others…_

Robin chirped a soft groan and he fluttered his scarlet feathers in discomfort. Poor little bird, his wings are getting too wet. If only she could save him. If only she could prove to herself…

A Kitten was never the best solution for a hurt bird.

Robin glowered at Kitten. She was a monster, a brat whose tantrums have finally gotten the best of her. No. This wasn't a stable way of thinking; he had to keep his fiery emotions down. He had to be logical about this. What would trigger this type of violence within someone like Kitten? Perhaps an emotional attack would be stronger than a physical one?

"Kitten," said Robin in a hoarse voice. "This isn't you."

"You don't know who I am," said Kitten bitterly. She looked down at Robin's concealed eyes. Her make-up streamed down her face, it wasn't only the rain's doing. Her eyes bled black and Fiery Pink.

"Surrender now, before it's too late, you can go behind bars for this Kitten." His rasped voice sliced through the deafening rainfall. "I can help you."

_Why?_

_Because someday this image you have of yourself…_

_This perfect protégé, leaning down towards the savage natives…_

_Arms, extended , salvation radiating from his very pores…._

_Someday he'll collapse and fall…_

Kitten clenched her teeth, she could feel the snot slithering from her nose. She tossed her hands on her hips and threw her shoulders farther back. She attempted to smile but it came off as a catlike sneer.

_And I'll be there to knock him down…_

"…Never."

_Why?_

_Because you don't want me to make me better…_

Robin felt himself growing weaker with each breath. How dare this spoiled malicious overindulged girl say no. No reason to be cruel at all, no reason to be angry at the world what so ever. Why doesn't she go and ask her daddy for more money? All the other villains had a back-story to refer to.

Robin heard Starfire whimper somewhere in the area. The Boy Wonder grew quiet then he growled, low and deliberate, so its true meaning takes its cold effect.

"I hate you."

Kitten gasped. That hurt. It took her breath away. Her lungs struggled to take in air. It was like a stab in her gut. Waters returned to her eyes. An unforgiving slap to the face. It caught her off guard and left her disoriented and dizzy.

Robin watched Kitten's mood dwindle and smirked.

_You want to know what makes me sick…_

Kitten caught his satisfaction and kicked him sharply in his side with her pink leather boots.

_You don't want to help me…_

Robin twittered in agony and rolled on his back. He moaned. "You've hurt my friends, stole all those things...why?"

_You want to be a hero…_

Kitten stayed silent, she watched how his unruly mop of hair caught the rain. It seemed to act almost like a sponge.

_Why?_

"Look up at me now Kitten," said Robin. He breathed heavily. "And look at the destruction you've caused." The rhythm of his chest was uneven.

_You want to ride in on your gleaming R-cycle…_

_Reach down and pick me up and carry me away…_

_To some imagery castle in the clouds, where I can stay, cozy and confined…_

_Where society can't hurt me anymore…_

_Where I can't hurt society anymore…_

"Why Kitten," said Robin. He felt himself blend within the concrete. Pulse slowing, lungs hazing, Internal speed easing. He was becoming still and content…

Kitten shook her head and bit her lip.

_Because that's what I do…_

_Because that's who I am…_

_I lie and I cheat and I steal…_

Kitten sighed; she wished this was a dream. If she cried hard enough, would everything be okay? Robin chirped and slowly ruffled his wet wings, the rain was picking up. It seeped through his lovely red plumage.

_And I win…_

_And someday you'll realize that…_

Kitten prepared her leg for one last kick, the last move of their little game of cat and mouse, the grand finish.

_And I'll be lost again…_

Robin's eyes widened behind his Domino mask. He felt his body stiffen in terror and the familiarity of a twisted memory as he realized what she was going to do. The irony of it all.

"Kitten," chirped Robin. "Stop…"

The dark-pink cat closed her eyes, trapping in liquid pain.

_Falling again…_

Without any more hesitation, she kicked with all the strength inside her slender body. She turned from the bird and placed her paws over her ears and closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear him scream as he fell over the building. Fell to his death.

_Reaching for the next doe-eyed savior…_

She didn't want to think about him growing silent, she didn't want to hear him go splat. He was after all, her junior-prom date.

_To drag down with me…_

After a considerable amount of time, Kitten removed her pink paws, her ears twitched, the sound of rain flooded them. Kitten quivered her lashes, revealing pacific-colored eyes. The young-woman walked to the middle of the rooftop and curled within herself. She basked in the stinging beneath her skin, the sickening pop under her flesh. The rain poured on and the city lights still blazed.

Everything was the same but deep down she knew the world had ended.

Kitten's mind went back to a statement she once heard someone say, she didn't know who, or where it came from, only that it was spoken.

_Do you ever wish that you could just, stop the world, crawl within yourself and just…disappear?_

Kitten stroked her blonde strands anxiously.

She didn't know where it came from, but she swore that she could hear someone crying…

* * *

So how was it, worth continuing or not, I love suggestions.

I'll also like to thank Sam Watsky for the brilliant poem. "I Don't Deserve You" from "In Our own Voices." I am not good at poems and I did not write this, I was only inspired to write this story, based around this splendid poem. This poem belongs to Sam Watsky. Not Me. I may have altered it slightly to make it blend more with the story's rhythm but overall it's Sam Watsky's. So Sam Watshy, please do not sue me. I am not making profit off of this marvelous poem in any way.

Now I would like to thank you readers for reading this and I would really appreciate it you would review, I would like to improve upon my writing. I don't mind an interesting comment either, reviews make me smile.

Yes, this Kitten is a little different from the original one, but that is explained later on in the flashbacks, to this very moment. This isn't the end only the beginning of a new chapter.

Oh and since I see all these**. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. IF I DID THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, AND IT WOULD BE STILL ON CARTOONNETWORK!**

Thank you and have a good day.

Bookchicly yours,

Pizzachic


End file.
